I'm Yours
by ambieexxsunshine
Summary: Willa's going out with Cedric "pretty boy" Diggory. Oliver's mad. Angelina is furious. Alicia and Katie are clueless. Fred and George Weasley have a plan. Can Oliver win Willa's heart, before every prank is messed up? OW/OC READ AND REVIEW!


**I'm Yours**

**ambiee's note : **i obviously had to do something with that song! it was stuck in my head! i couldn't take it anymore! so...i made a fic. it centers on oliver wood ( since he's freaking sexy! ) and OC. since i was tired. okay? and good news! i've found a boy who is Scottish and has awesome blue eyes! but he plays soccer...not football. but! he was the accent...so, i'm aiming for him. wish me luck! XD

**disclaimer : **i do not own harry potter. 'cause if i did, hannah montana does not exist. keep that in mind.

* * *

**" WHAT! " **came loud and clear from the Gryffindor table. A couple of heads whipped and looked at the certain commotion coming from the House. It seems that three ladies where looking at another lady, who was innocently eating her toast. _Innocently._ The three girls were looking at the her with wide-eyes, flushed faces, and open mouths. The "girl" was ow smothering butter on her toast, paying no attention to the three infuriated girls.

" HOW CAN YOU BE GOING OUT WITH THAT-THAT-THAT-! " the taller girl roared, lost on words.

" Bloke. "

" Wanker. "

" Git. "

" I dare say...prat? "

More words were being popped out, while the innocent "clueless" girl was eating her toast and reading, _Hogwarts, A History, _pretending to be highly interested in "Apparation In and Out of Hogwarts". She obviously did not know what she did wrong. A Remembrall, perhaps?

" Willa, _how _could you go out with...with..._HIM?! _" Angelina Jonhson asked, finally sitting down and looking at one of her best friends, who lowered her book. Her gray eyes were now visible, amusement took its place. Angelina was lost. How could one of her **best **friends go out with someone like HIM? He was unruly, impolite, an imbicile -- a complete dunce! Yet Willafred chose him? HIM over nearly fifty decent fifth year boys? Who would die just to get a date with her?! Has she finally gon mental?

" Angie, I can't see anything wrong with him! " Willa pressed on, seeing no complete awkwardness clingy onto her new boyfriend. To her, he was fairly decent, awestrucking brunette, dashing brown eyes, and a well-built body. He was basically perfect. Why can't she Angie see that? Willa glanced at Alicia and Katie, who both refused to receive her eye contact. What was wrong with her boyfriend? He was _decent_!

" EVERYTHING'S WRONG ABOUT HIM, WILLAFRED! " Angelina shrieked, grabbing the clueless girl by the shoulders. The boy was already causing trouble to arise from certain Gryffindors. Angelina thought he was everything _but _perfect. His messy hair, his body, his brains, his EVERYTHING! Why can't Willa see that?!

" Angelina, Alicia, Katie, " Willa paused, looking at the bunch, " There's nothing perfectly wrong with Cedric Diggory. "

Angelina paused. Nothing? _Nothing? _Perfectly wrong? **Everything was wrong! **

" Willie! Everytime we're against Hufflepuff (Note that she said _Hufflepuff _with disgust), your head will be filled with _thoughts!_ " Alicia yelled, getting annoyed by the commotion a certain Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had made.

" Well, my head **is** filled with thoughts! " Willa exclaimed, as she stood up and glared at the three. " _AND - NOTHING - WRONG - WITH - MY - BOYFRIEND! _"

Willa got out of her seat, grabbed her remaining toast and huffed out of the Great Hall, linking arms with a confused Diggory.

While in the other hand, Alicia, Katie, and Angelina only thought of one person who can help them with the situation...

Oliver Wood.

* * *

**" SHE'S GOING OUT WITH WHO?! " **was the response they got when they told Oliver the news. He took it fairly well. By "fairly well" you mean by breaking his new quill in half, and turning nearly the rainbow. _That _fine? Surely we hope so.

" She going out with Cedric Diggory, " Angelina said, surprisingly in a small quiet voice. She was shocked to see how Oliver took it, as if _he _was supposed to be going out with her.

Alicia and Katie were holding onto each other, scared to see if their Quidditch Captain was going to blow once more. And they thought him in Quidditch practice was bad!

" Okay, since when? " Oliver growled, his Scottish accent dripping with anger and hatred. Why didn't she tell him?!

Oliver and Willa were supposedly the best of friends. Did everything together. Seriously. Even if Oliver was a year older than her. It didn't matter. It was always _Oliver and Willa_, but now it was **Cedric **and Willa. Oh how Oliver hated that bloke. He seriously did. But he could never hate Willa. Never! Her slightly curly dark blond hair, her gorgeous gray eyes, her vivacious body-- and this could continue on and on.

Katie waved her hand in front of Oliver's dazed face. Who kknows what his mind's thinking!

" OLIVER WOOD! " Alicia screamed in his ears, causing the boy to jump in surprise and fright. His face was priceless, and nothing can compare to it.

The three girls began to laugh, as Oliver glared at them.

" Bloody hell, Alie! That bloody hurts! " he complained, rubbing his ear.

Angelina shook her head, knowing that Oliver can't help them that much. But Angelina began to smirk evilly. Oliver noticed and also began to smirk. Katie noticed the two smirking and began to smirk for the fun of it. Alicia looked confunded.

" WHAT ARE YOY GUYS THINKING ABOUT?! " she fumed, holding her hands.

" There's only two people who can torture anyone, " Angelina began. Oliver got the idea and smiled.

" Gred and Forge Weasley. "

* * *

That was short. Well, sorry. It was the introduction to mayhem!

The book says that Cedric was sixteen in the GoF, and so he's fifteen in this fic. Since it's Harry's third year.

I made Oliver a year younger. So there's a Yule Ball to look out for!

LOVE YOU ALL AND REVIEW!

love,

ambiee. X3


End file.
